


Fanvid--1000 Words

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [19]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon fanvid featuring Zoicite and Minako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--1000 Words

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarian Youtube account. This video is set to "1000 Words" from Final Fantasy X-2, performed by Jade from Sweetbox. The video shows how Zoicite becomes human after he dies, much like Nephrite, and is reunited with Minako. I used footage from Yoshito Endo's music video, "My Answer."


End file.
